Daughter of Nyx (Series)
Disclaimer This is non-profit fanbased story. Percy Jackson, The Heroes of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles are owned Rick Riordan. Summary The Daughter of Nyx series follows teenage demigods Sabrina Nightshade, Kaito Fukuyama and Ariel Henson as they go on journeys to save to the worlds of mortals and the world of immortals. Each of the three characters will have a 3rd POV on them in each story, and 3 chapters at a time (sorta like in The Lost Hero). Books *Book 1: Blade of the Scolopendra *Book 2: Spiral into Chaos *Book 3: Armageddon Characters Main Protagonists: *Sabrina Nightshade: The teenage daughter of Nyx and the mainest of the main characters. She's the namesake of the series. Monsters and gods know her as "The Raven". *Kaito Fukuyama: The teenage son of Apollo. He's the heir to the Fukuyama Yakuza, and the best archer at Camp Half-Blood. Monsters and gods know him as "The Archer of the Sun". *Ariel Henson: The teenage daughter of Eros. She's Sabrina and Kaito 's best friend and the child of Eros to date to have rabbit ears because if his sacred animal. Monsters and gods know her as "The Hare". *Rosa Belleza: The daughter of the Seduction God, Peithos. One of best monster killers at camp. Monsters and gods know her as "The Benevolent Seductress." *Eva Renkinjutsu: The daughter of Hephaestus, who, by her cabin mates after the war, made her into a cyborg following her own blueprints. Gods and monster know her as "The Cyborg." *Daniel Zobens: The son of Ares, and wielder of the magical sword, Mystletainn. He ends up head cabin counselor. Gods and monsters know him as "Wielder of Mystletainn". *Kagura Kiriesaka: The only child of Artemis. She, Artemis, Chiron and her closest friends are the only ones who know this. She is working alongside Daniel Zobens to defeat Chaos. Gods and Monsters know her as "The Huntress". *Go Mi Nam: A powerful son of Aphrodite. He can Charmspeak his way out of most situations, and is a generally loving (but perverted) young man. Gods and monsters know him as "The Soldier of Love". He knows himself as "The Best Guy to go on a Date With". *Icarus: The queen of all Harpies with the body of a 14 year old girl. She seeks revenge on Chaos for killing her mother, the former queen. Gods and monsters know her as "Harpyias Regina". *Maximilian "Max" Müller: The son of Thanatos and counselor of the Thanatos cabin. He fell in love with Ariel Henson, and is currently tracking her and her group down to help them. He's known as "The Prince of Death". *Juliette Martin: The daughter of Zeus, trained by Hera herself to reach professional gunslinger levels, able to take down many monster at once on her own. Gods and monsters know her as the "Thundercloud Gunslinger". *Sasaki Furikakeru: The daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. She wields the Miracle Wand of the Heavens, and puts Sailor Moon rip-offs to shame (kidding). Gods and monsters know her as "Magical Witch Girl Sasaki-chan". *Finnian "Finny/Finn" O'Sullivan: The son of Hermes, god of Messengers. He is a police officer, and part of the Camp Defense Squad. Gods and monsters know him as "Hawkeye". *Bianca Romano: The daughter of Thanatos. She's a young soul reaper, and is in love with her constant partner, Jonathan Pryce. Gifs and monsters know her as "The Pure White Reaper". *Jonathan Pryce: The son of Hades. He wields the Blade of Eternal Death, and secretly loves Bianca Romano. Gods and monsters know him as the "Swordsman of Death". Main Antagonists: *Chaos: The first being in existence. Rising in Greece. *Luna Limpiar: The teenage daughter of Hygieia. One of Chaos' assassins. Rival of Ariel. Monsters and gods know her as "The Cleaning Lady". *Mao Kurubasa: A Japanese cat-girl with an affinity for firearms. She can see through the Mist. Rival of Kaito. Gods and monsters know her as "Hellcat". *Logan O'Donnell: The only known son of Tartarus. Rival of Sabrina. He can control fire. Gods and monsters know him as "Hellspawn". *Itami and Kurushimi Setsudan: The sons Mania, the murder and insanity goddess. They're twin ritual murderers, who use their charm to kill people. Gods and monsters know them as the "Gemini Killers". *Alice Minagoroshi: A murderous daughter of Lyssa, goddess of Rage. She leaves behind her a trail of blood after every battle. Gods and Monsters know her as "The Queen of Massacre." Category:Gojira1234 Category:Incomplete Category:Index Page Category:Daughter of Nyx series